Ask the ponies and the Equestria Girls
by love.cartoonsandmovies
Summary: All your favorite characters have been gathered together for you you to ask questions must be appropriate please ask questions in the review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm British so spelling will be a bit different. My own OC's are in this as well feel free to ask questions in the review.**

"You think it's time we summoned the here?" Asked Lightning Speed, to her fellow MLP lover Crystal Shine.

"Let's do it Light!" Crystal responded enthusiastically, as she began opening a portal to the worlds they were entering.

*Canterlot High*

Everyone was having lunch and enjoying being at peace. The human six, which was Sunset Shimmer, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, were organising plans for the Spring Fling. Then a bright light surrounded everyone and left the school empty.

*Ponyville*

Today was special in Ponyville because not only the Wonderbolts were visiting but the Princesses were as well except for Twilight seeing as though she lived there. Every pony and draconocuus was having a good time until they were enveloped in a bright light.

*In a large room that was filled with chairs, pillows, etc*

Everyone and every pony appeared one their respective seats or cloud for the Wonderbolts.

"Now you're probably wondering why you're here right. Well, we along with some of your fans are gonna ask you some questions!" Exclaimed Lightning with a lot of enthusiasm.

Human and pony RD spoke up with a bit or a lot of annoyance in their voices, "yeah one question, WHY DID YOU KIDNAP/PONYNAP US FOR?!"

"It was the only way for you guy to get here. Ok now for introductions I'm Crystal Shine and she's Lightning Speed," pointing over to her friend, "ok, now only introduce yourselves by your name so we don't waste too much time. Just so ya know there your human/pony counterparts."

Once all the introduction and the freaking out were over, Crystal and Lightning both exclaimed, "now for some questions are ya ready!"

"Yeah!" was the happy reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay folks we got some questions from Shark Lord he/she asks: Discord did you make up for the Tirek incident? You seem sad have this velociraptor to cheer you up  
Rarity (pony) do you allow Sweetie Belle to help you out when your busy? Here have a crystal shark (yes it is alive)  
Human and pony versions of Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash what would you do if Diamond Tiara called your younger sisters, ps don't hurt me please, 'spares'? Wow, a lot of questions okay so answers," said Lightning while Crystal was squealing about how many questions they received.

"Ha, yes first one to get a question!" He exclaimed, while making a marching band appear out of nowhere, making all the humans jump, while the ponies just glared at him, which made him grumble and he made the marching band disappear.

"Any way, I had to stop using my magic for a week and help with all the destruction that was caused all over Equestria. Oh and thanks for the velociraptor, my wonderful and faithful fan." Discord said feeling a lot happier.

"Well, sometimes when she has nothing to do, but she is a bit clumsy so sometimes is not a lot darling. When she does help it is a lot of fun," while giving her little sister a hug, "oh my thank you but I have no space in my boutique to keep the shark and it is also a carnivore."

"Um, Rarity I could keep it for you if you want me too that is," her voice ended in inaudible words.

"Isn't that a bad idea seeing as though sharks eat animals," asks Sunset Shimmer

"Nah Flutters has managed to tame a manticore and a dragon so it should be easy," P Rainbow said casually.

They all read the next question.

"Ah would tell y'alls parents about callin' mah sister that and make sure she get a punishment." Both AJs responded with clear anger in their voice.

"Why, if she called Sweetie Bell that I would scold them and make sure they never do it again." Said P Rarity.

"I would also tell her parents that she has stooped to that level," replied H Rarity. Then every being in the room looked at the Rainbow Dashes and saw that she was seething with anger.

"Why I ought a ,ugh if I hear one bad thing out of her mouth about Scootaloo or her fiends I'll personally make she gets what she DESERVES!" standing up as she shouted the last word.

"Soarin' get your girlfriend under control!" Shouted Crystal, so no fights would break out and no chaos would be caused.

"She's not my girlfriend," with a light blush on his face "Rainbow calm down please." He continued praying that she would listen to him. She looked into his emerald green eyes and instantly calmed down and whispered fine. Rainbows friends were shocked normally it would've taken a long time to calm her down.

"Well, my human counterpart took the words outta my mouth. You have been warned Diamond Tiara." P RD said with venom on her name.

"OK then umm, that's all of the questions we have so yeah," Crystal was unsure of what to say so both Pinkies went "ask more questions in the reviews!"

"Pinkie stop breaking the fourth wall!" Screamed Crystal

 **A/N : Thank you Shark Lord for the questions. There will be shipping and they are:**

 **Rainbow Dash x Soarin'**

 **Fluttershy x Discord**

 **Sweetie Belle x Button Mash**

 **Applejack x Spike or caramel**

 **Rarity x Fancy Pants**

 **Twilight Sparkle x Flash Century**

 **Pinkie Pie x Cheese Sandwich**

 **Scootaloo x Rumble**

 **Apple Bloom x Pipsqueak (I guess)**


End file.
